


To The Windows, To The Walls

by LexiAndTheDiamonds



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Alternate Timelines, Andy Barber fanfic, Andy Barber smut, Angry Sex, Bearded Chris Evans, F/M, Gen, Hot Sex, Lawyer Chris Evans, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Unprotected Sex, andy barber - Freeform, chris evans character, dark!andy, defending jacob - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAndTheDiamonds/pseuds/LexiAndTheDiamonds
Summary: Rough, angry sex with fav, fluffy zaddy Andy Barber. Need I say more? ;)Shameless PWP to indulge myself, no lies.
Relationships: Andy Barber & Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber & You, Andy Barber/ Y/N, Andy Barber/Original Female Character(s), Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	To The Windows, To The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! With more bad writing hahaha  
> This was just a shameless attempt to get my mind off certain...thoughts I had about Andy Barber (iykwim)  
> He's an intriguing character with many layers and I hope to write more stuff in depth, in the future. For now, I present my shameless PWP.  
> Hope you enjoy! Requests are open, you can also message me on Tumblr on bluemusickid.tumblr.com

You stormed inside the building, making your way to Andy's office. Foaming at the mouth would be too mellow to describe how you felt right now. 

" _Where is he?!_ " you yelled at his PA. She almost jumped from her seat, hurriedly pointing to his office.

" _What the FUCK is your problem, Barber?_ " you shouted, slamming his door shut.

" _Well hello to you too._ " he said calmly; a bit too calmly, as he continued to leaf through some paperwork.

" _You knew how important that client was for me. My dad and his firm have been representing him for decades, they're practically family. You don't poach domestic relations, it's completely VILE!_ " 

Andy scoffed. " _Honey, business is business. You sure didn't seem to find it 'vile' when you swooped in and took Anderson from under my nose. Not to mention, you took him from me, and screwed over my chances for a promotion as Senior Partner. So yeah, I'd say fair's fair sweetheart._ "

" _Don't you DARE call me that, asshole!_ "

Andy turned sharply, visibly angry. " _Call me asshole, one more time._ " he said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

" _Pfft, with pleasure! You are a vile, deplorable, despicable son of a bitch, and the biggest ass-_ "

Your sharp words were cut off by Andy's strong arms pushing you against the wall. He crashed his lips to yours, teeth clashing briefly. You resisted, for a moment, before you felt his soft pillows nearly swallowing yours.

He knew that he was your weakness. He'd seen it, observing you every chance he got; the fact that you were basically putty in his hands. Part of you hated the control he had over your feelings, but part of you liked it. You threw caution to the wind and kissed him back hungrily, tongues melding into one. He was relentless, tongue exploring your mouth as if he were searching for some hidden treasures. You ran your hands across his back, wanting more contact; it would never be enough for you.

You both broke the kiss, panting and gasping for air. Andy leaned his forehead against yours, taking your upper lip between his and tugging ever so softly. He was about to say something, but you cut him off by raising your hand.

" _I don't need words right now. I need you, Andy. Please_." 

Andy groaned at your words and dropped to his knees. He roughly grabbed your waist, dropping kisses along the way, hipbone to hipbone. Looking up at you, he pulled your pants and lacy undergarments down with urgency. Holding you still, he kissed every inch of your bare skin; along your thighs, your navel, leaving small nips and butterfly kisses along the way. You panted, in anticipation of what was about to come.

Andy was unstoppable. It felt like a storm was brewing between your legs. The soft feel of his tongue, along with his beard, was the ultimate combination. The beard felt exquisite, the soft yet prickly hair adding to the sweet, sweet sensations. You felt your knees buckling from the intense stimulation, as you held onto the wall, and his hair for support.

" _Andy..please.._ " you stammered, feeling yourself at the brink.

Andy looked up, stopping his efforts. All of a sudden, you felt your world rotate and found yourself on the floor, beneath him. He looked at you, with a ferocity which was both scary and exciting. Nearly tearing off your shirt, he revealed your breasts to his hungry eyes. Kissing each taut tip, he reached behind you as he undid your bra and threw it away; the damn hindrance. He roughly took each hardened bud in his mouth, sucking to the point where it was almost painful. He bit down softly, making you groan loudly and buck up your hips, wanting some relief at your most sensitive part. He picked up on your efforts and began grinding against you, with a painfully slow rhythm.

" _Goddammit Andy, just fuck me already!_ " you yelled in frustration.

Andy grinned, a devilish twinkle in his eye.

" _I thought you'd never ask_." He drawled. And with that, he spun you around and placed you on all fours. He pulled your ass up, exposing every bit of yourself to him. Leaving a small kiss on your cheek, he impaled into you in one rough thrust. You gasped, not out of pain, but at the sudden move. And with that, Andy Barber let himself go.

He fucked into you at an unforgiving pace, not even stopping for a moment's respite. No words were exchanged. Grabbing your shoulders, he tried going deeper and hitting your most sensitive spot, over and over again. You were sure that you wouldn't be able to walk after this; but you didn't care. All you did care about, was that amazing bellyache that he was hitting, square on. 

" _I'm...coming.._ " you moaned, feeling yourself tighten around him. 

He pulled your hair around his wrist, doubling his efforts, while pinching on your sensitive nub. The feeling was exquisite and you came almost instantly, screaming his name. Feeling your walls tightening around him, Andy came a few moments later, draping himself onto you as he rode out the remainder of his orgasm. You both stayed like that for sometime, before he pulled out of you and turned both of you around, settling you on your backs.

You smiled to yourself as you cuddled with him. _Looks like you'd have to start poaching more of his clients_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Suggestions and feedback are always welcome, and appreciated. :)  
> -Lexi


End file.
